Betray and Betrayed
by MissAX
Summary: Alanna's secret was found out in her second year as a squire and she is banished from Tortall. But when Alanna reemerges again in Tortall, how will she feel towards those who were dearest to her when they turned their backs on her years ago? [ON HOLD!]
1. Prologue

**Betray and Betrayed **

**PROLOGUE**

Alanna sat uncomfortably down at the hard-backed chair staring at the floor, listening to the charges held against her.

"–impersonating a man, going for their knighthood, and deceiving the _entire_ court and even the _king_!"

Alanna closed her eyes. _How could I have been so _stupid!_ That bastard from Tusaine just_ had _to cut me down my front and I just_ had _to pass out and the healers just_ had _to heal me and discover that I'm a girl!_

Alanna, who had been staring at the floor now looked up to the eyes of the king, King Roald, Lord Provost, other random delegates and formal men that Alanna had no clue as to who they were, and lastly Jon.

Jon, on the other hand, was looking everywhere but at Alanna. He looked uncomfortable there, and she could see pain in his face but said nothing. Alanna looked at the interrogator since he had just asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"I am asking as to anyone in the palace knowing about your plan," he said with plain disgust.

Alanna looked at all the people there and finally her sight lingered on Jon's face for a second longer than the others. "No, there was no one who knew. This was all my fault," she replied. Worst than that lie was the fact that Jon did nothing about what she was saying and worst; he wasn't even going to admit that he knew about her secret. That had hurt Alanna more than anything that the gossipers were going to say.

Through their two years together as squire and knight-master, Alanna and Jon had grown close. Actually, just mere nights ago, Alanna and Jon had told each other that they loved each other. Now, however, she could see that those feelings were probably nothing more than a crush.

Finally returning to the current situation, the fifteen year old red head listened to her punishments. All around her she could see the people debating as to whether or not to give her the death penalty. Finally Lord Provost stood up and went over to the king to tell him their decision.

King Roald stood up and after hearing what Lord Provost had to say, cleared his throat.

"Lady Alanna of Trebond, the charges against you are great. How do you plead to all of the charges against you?"

"I plead guilty you Majesty," said Alanna, not even caring about her fate anymore since the one person that she trusted in this room seemed to not care either. Her heart wretched inside of her and she felt like her heart was shattered and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Very well," said King Roald, "the court has deemed it appropriate that you shall be banished from Tortall for three years. Furthermore, once you return, you shall no longer be treated as a citizen of Tortall, or even a noble, but rather a person of another realm. From this day forward you are no longer a citizen of Tortall."

Alanna's eyes looked up in shock, that punishment was worst than death, tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she forced them down and took on a mask of stone.

"Very well your Majesty," said Alanna.

"Then you may go pack your things and then leave Corus. You shall have one day to get out of town, and if you are caught here within the next three years, then the consequences will be dire."

With that Alanna left without even looking back, she did not wanting to be even more hurt from the fact that not once did Jon help or defend her. Her punishment was in a way a blessing and a curse. It was a reason for her to leave and never to return and she didn't have to face her friends' reactions when they find out.

Alanna went to her room and packed all of her things. She packed light since she knew that she would have to cover a large distance. Also, Alanna brought along a purse with all of her money for emergencies.

Looking back, her only regret was not saying goodbye to George and her brother Thom. Sitting down Alanna wrote her final farewell letter to the both of them.

_My dearest brother,_

_It is I, your sister, Alanna. I am writing you this letter hoping to find you in good spirits and that I have some bad news. During a sword fight I passed out and during a healing, the healers found out that I was a girl._

_My punishment is exile for three years from Tortall and I have been disowned from my country. This letter is my final letter to you, and I just want to tell you Thom, that I love you more than anything in this world, and that I will be fine. Goodbye my dearest brother._

_From your loving sister,_

_Alanna_

Alanna's eyes spilled from her eyes as she wrote the letter and she could see the stains on the letter but she didn't care. Taking up another sheet of parchment, Alanna started another letter.

_Dear George,_

_No doubt you will have already heard the news from your sources by now so I need not tell you the details. I am writing this letter to tell you that I appreciate all the help that you have given me over the years._

_You have been a true friend and I shall miss you terribly. I am sorry that it has to end like this George. This letter will perhaps be my final farewell and I hope that you will just forget about me George, though you shall always remain in my heart. Goodbye my friend, you shall always remain in my heart._

_Yours truly,_

_Alanna _

Alanna sealed off the letters and on her way out gave it to Stephan, the hostler, to give to George and to send the other to her brother.

She started to saddle up Moonlight, her horse that was a gift from George, with all of her belongings except a few daggers on her person and Lightning, her sword. Seeing the puzzled look on Stephan, Alanna realized that the information in the council room had not yet reached the public.

"Going on a little trip," she said, trying her best at a smile but it trembled.

"Of course Master Alan," he replied questionably.

After Alanna finished, she mounted Moonlight and said to Stephan, "Goodbye Stephan, and thank you for everything over the years."

Then Alanna turned Moonlight away to avoid looking at Stephan's puzzled face and rode off towards south.

She wore a pair of clean brown breeches and a solid black tunic that were both quite simple to not draw attention. Over that Alanna wore a cloak with a hood that covered her face from lookers.

Alanna rode hard and fast to get out of Corus as quickly as she could and when she could only see a dot as the city did the tears finally flow. They spilled down and streaked her face. Alanna had never cried as much as she did now except for one other time, the time her mother had died.

Her heart shook and felt like it was being torn and shredded into millions of pieces and that little by little they were fading away into nothing so that her heart was just a glimmer of what it had been. _So this is what comes from giving away your heart. I told him that I loved him and he did to me also, but this is the result? Never again will I give my heart away to another. It is better to never feel love again than to feel this afterwards._

During her rush to get away from the city, she didn't notice a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring at her from a window. The lovely blue eyes watched her until they could not see her anymore. All the while, the eyes overflowed and streaked down his face; they didn't stop even when the figure was gone from sight, but rather cried even harder, until they finally tore themselves away from the window, and walked over to the bed. With his head in his hands, the owner of those gorgeous blue eyes, cried until he saw no more.

* * *

Alanna kept riding until it became dark and she stopped to set up camp. Once Alanna got the fire going, she set up the wards against robbers and bandits that she had learned from her brother, the mage. 

Leaning against a tree with her hood up to cover her face she was deep in thought that she didn't notice a hooded figure approach.

"My daughter, may I share in your campfire?" the figure asked. Alanna could tell that the person was a female and that her voice was as sweet as honey.

"But of course," said Alanna before she realized what the lady had said before, "wait, how do you know that I am a woman?"

"The same way a mother knows all of her children," was the mysterious reply.

"Who are you?" asked Alanna.

"I am your mother, my daughter."

"My mother?" asked Alanna, puzzled. The figure lowered her hood and Alanna gasped. She had seen the woman's portrait and statues everywhere of course. Her raven black hair seemed to snake down her body and a face that was inhumanly beautiful.

"Goddess!" cried Alanna.

"So a child _does_ recognize its mother," she replied with a smile.

"Dear Goddess, why are you here? Do you not have more important matters to attend to than to come and speak to me?"

"I have come to tell you that you must have known by now that you are one of my chosen."

"Your _what_! But I thought that those chosen by the gods must be important and special?"

The Goddess smiled and chuckled, "But my dear, you _must_ realize that you _are_ special! But no matter, you shall come to see that in time. Today I am here to tell about your fears and about your heart."

"I fear nothing!" replied Alanna.

Again the Goddess smiled, "Even as you say that you must doubt yourself. No my daughter, you fear three things above all else. Firstly and perhaps the thing that you fear most, you fear love. Secondly, you fear that your dream will be shattered now. Your last fear is one that not even you know about yet so I shall not tell you until the time is right."

"Goddess, if all of these are true, then what should I do?"

"Trust in yourself and believe in your instincts my daughter. Only then will you overcome these fears. As for love, never avoid love my daughter, it is perhaps the most important thing for all humans. Without love, you are but an empty shell."

"But my mother!"

"Remember my daughter, and overcome your fears because love is closer than you think." With a mysterious smile, the Goddess faded away in a cloud of gray-silver smoke and left Alanna with a lot to think about.

* * *

A few time changes later a band of men came into sight from Alanna's camp. They came over and Alanna could see them even closer. She could see that there was a man about only a couple years older than her, no more than five years, who had a pale blond color hair and deep emerald eyes. He seemed to be the leader even though the rest of his party seemed to be ages older than him. Alanna could see that even though in the firelight that he was very handsome, _maybe as handsome_ _as Jon_, she thought, and then dismissed the idea since it brought too much hurt. 

"Might we share in your fire kind my lady?" he asked in Common. He could see her face since her hood was down and even though the cloak was thick, Alanna no longer bound her chest but rather wore a breast band so that she was quite distinguishable from a man even though her hair was only shoulder length.

"Of course," was her simple reply also in Common.

"Many thanks," and he smiled a smile that would have sent many court ladies into a faint. Alanna just returned a small smile and just sat and closed her eyes while the men unpacked their supplies for dinner. Alanna sat there away from the fire and leaning against the tree still since she had already ate.

A few minutes later the blond man came over to her. "So what's a charming young lady like yourself doing out here by yourself?" he said with a charming smile.

"My business is my own," was her curt reply. The man, however, didn't seem fazed.

"Might I have your name at least? Mines is Charles, but just call me Char for short."

Alanna hesitated at first but in the end decided to give her name as it couldn't do any damage, "Alanna."

"Alanna?" he said as if trying the name on his tongue. "That's a might pretty name."

"Thank you," she said, "well now that you got an answer out of me I could ask you what are _you_ doing out here?"

"And I so greatly quote, 'my business is my own'," he replied cheekily.

Alanna sighed, "Very well."

In the distance, Alanna and Char could hear his men talking about her and what to do next. A man bigger than the rest, about as big as Raoul replied, "We should just kill her and then rob her and make it out of here!" He said that a bit too loud that the rest, including Char, flinched and turned to see what Alanna's reaction would be.

To their surprise Alanna was smiling. "You will find sir, that the task may be harder than you think," was her pert yet mysterious answer; she also had a strange glint in her eyes.

The man snorted, "A woman? The task will not be hard at all! It will probably be over in about ten seconds!"

The smile was wiped off of Alanna's face and her eyes took on a harder and icier look, "Would you care to prove that sir?" Alanna murmured.

"And hurt a woman? No thanks. I don't need the others making fun of me about hurting a lady."

"I assure you sir, that I will hold no grudge and that the result might… surprise you a bit," Alanna said while taking up her sword resting on her right hand side. Alanna stood up and walked over to the man and said, "Draw your sword sir."

That was all that Alanna said before she drew her sword, took off her cloak and got into a fighting stance. The man looked confused and after a look at Char, who nodded, he took his sword and unsheathed it.

He saw that the small lady was ready and swung at her with speed but was prepared to pull back at the last moment he was shocked when his blade contacted with hers. She actually looked like she blocked it with ease.

Surprised, the man attacked over and over again only to have his blade get stopped in its tracks. Now anger and annoyance took the place where shock was.

He was even more shocked when her blade snaked around his and rested on the hilt of his sword and the next thing that he knew was that his sword was on the ground and hers rested at his neck.

"Now I suggest that you never underestimate your opponent again sir," was her reply when she sheathed her sword and strode back to her place.

The other men were staring with their mouths open, they were all thinking the same thing; the man that she had just bested without even breaking a sweat had been the best swordsman among them, let alone one of the top in Tusaine.

Alanna turned picked up her cloak and put it on including the hood and leaned against the tree and told the party of men, "Try anything and you shall regret it dearly." And with that she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Char was the first to recover and he went over to the fire and got some of the stew cooking. The other men followed suit soon afterwards.

"That girl is _very_ strange," one of them grumbled.

"Come on now Thor, you just don't like her since she beat you in a duel," said a brown haired man about mid twenty. His eyes sparkled when he said this to the man called Thor.

"You were always too cheerful for your own good Rye," Thor retorted, "so what shall we do about her Char?"

"Right now I seriously don't have a clue; maybe I could find out more about her in the morning and then make up my plan. However, I think that she should come with us to Tusaine and help in the army or something. A girl of her talent could be very valuable."

"Hah! What a jest," cried a red headed man, "you just want her to come since you got a _crush_ on her!" All the men laughed at this except Char, who glared at the man.

"And you, Stephan, do not know when to hold your tongue!"

The final man, Abe, who was in his early thirties, asked Char, "So you_ do_ like her!"

Char said, "No, I do not! It's just respect for her that I have, wouldn't you think so Thor?"

The other man grumbled and said something about letting down his guard. The other men laughed.

"But I do think that she could help the Tusaine army greatly," Char said.

Reluctantly the other men agreed.

"Well we'll find out in the morning after you lot go to the stream and bathe, I'll find out where her loyalties are."

* * *

Alanna woke up to the smell of toast near the fire and she opened her eyes. 

"Morning Lady Alanna. Might I congratulate you on your win last night?" said Char. He and she were by themselves.

"What happened to the others?" she asked.

"They went off to the stream nearby to bathe. So what do you say that we get to know each other better?"

Alanna glared at him but finally said, "Fine."

"Will you tell me your story and I will tell you my story?" asked Char

"Fine and you can go first."

"Very well my lady."

"Firstly, don't call me that because as you can see, I am no lady, well like those of the court in both Tusaine and Tortall."

"How did you know that we're from Tusaine?"

"Your Common is drenched with the Tusainian accent. So get on with your story."

"Very well. My men and I are soldiers in Tusaine's army. I am also a noble or the fief of Finwood in Tusaine. We're here to scout on enemy land and see how our relations were with them."

Char looked at Alanna to see how she would take it. Surprisingly she seemed like she did not care that they were enemies.

"That makes sense," she replied, "and I will tell you that your relations are not very good with Tortall. Bandits and raiders from your country have put Tortall in a very hostile attitude towards your country."

"Pray tell la-Alanna," he corrected himself, "how do you know such things."

Alanna smiled and said, "So I guess that it's my turn to tell my story? I _was_ actually Lady Alanna of Trebond. My brother wanted to become a mage and I wanted to become a knight so we switched places and I stayed disguised as a man for about six years. Then I was found out and I have been disowned and banished from my country." Alanna had finished with sadness and regret and mostly anger.

Char noticed how she said it and saw that there was hope that she would like to go with his men and him. _Because I respect her, _not_ because I love her or anything like that_, he consoled himself.

"Do you still want to become a knight?"

"Yes I do, if not in Tortall then in another country."

"Do you want to come back with us to Tusaine? Women there are allowed to become knights though it is untraditional, it is not against the law. In fact, the last lady knight died but 30 years ago."

Alanna perked up at this bit of information and asked, "Why are you telling me this."

"Because your skills with the sword are unbelievable and that you shall be of great help in the army. However, if you _do _join the army and become a knight then there is a good chance that you shall have to fight against Tortall." Char looked at her face to determine how she felt about that.

"Tortall is no longer my country, if that is what you are trying to find out. I will do it and become a knight, if not for Tortall then for Tusaine."

"Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand and smiled warmly.

"Yes I do believe that we do," said Alanna as she took his hand and shook it and smiled for the first time that day. Her smile reached her eyes this time, not the other times; now her eyes glittered and shone causing Char to stare at her, aware of how beautiful she looked when she smiled, and promised to himself to try to see another one of those fleeting smiles.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Tamora Pierce owns everything and all I own is the plot and Charles of Finwood. 

**Author's Note:** Yayyness! This is my second story so let me know how it is alright? Let me just say that unfortunately, this is _very_ long and my other chapters will probably be a lot shorter so sorry. Also, I request at least 5 reviews before I put up my next chapter since this one was a pain in the butt to write since it was so long! So if you're reading this then take out just a minute to write something okay? Thanks!

**Read and Review!**


	2. Battle and Capture

**Betrayed and Betray**

**Chapter One-Battle and Capture**

"Damn!" cried Alanna as she slammed her fist at the table. It was around midnight and almost everyone at the Tusainian camp had gone to sleep. _I can't believe that those blasted Tortallians recaptured Drell Valley! We held that land for three weeks and after a battle defending it we just _lost_ it!_

Her thoughts were cut short as Alanna heard a rustling outside her tent. Quietly and quickly Alanna grabbed her sword and placing her right hand on the handle, prepared to draw it if the person was an intruder. Since Alanna was the Second-in-Command Tortall _would_ want her out of the way, and not many were up at around midnight, especially in a war.

The flap of her tent opened quickly and in strode a handsome man with pale blond hair and startling gorgeous emerald eyes that had wisdom in them.

"Alanna!" he said happily, for someone who wasn't abashed at walking in at midnight and seemed to not care about the unsheathed sword pointed at his broad chest.

"You know, Char, _most_ people _do_ tend to…oh I don't know,_ knock_ when they want to enter?" Alanna said testily.

"Don't Commander-in-Chiefs tend to get special rights?" he asked grinning.

"They do if the other person is _not_ the Second-in-Command!" Alanna retorted, "And what do you want at this late hour? I was just about to go to bed."

"Well at your curse earlier, I was just thinking that whatever person who _was_ asleep, won't be any longer. If you had said that any louder, I think even the Tortallians might hear you," He teased.

"Thank you _very _much for pointing that out," she said rolling her eyes, "and when's the retaliation attack?"

"Probably in two days, we need a good strategy and seeing as how you're the master strategist who has thought of all the other plans that actually worked I thought maybe I should consort you before deciding any decisions."

"I believe that we should try to get back the Drell Valley; then we would be able to control a major waterway, and therefore a big advantage."

"Hmm… I see your point…all right. That seems like a reasonable and smart thing to do, and your other plans have not failed us before, we shall do this at dawn in two days."

"Just like that?" she asked in surprise, "How do you know that it will even work?"

"Because my dear, you thought it up," he teased with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Alanna just shook her head. He's always been friendly and helpful when she first came to Tusaine to become a knight, but about a year ago he's been getting more…playful.

Alanna could still remember those first ten weeks here. Everybody was hostile and nasty to her, for they believed that women had no right on the battle field, all except Char of course; he believed in her. She soon proved that she was just as good at the others, if not better than they were at multiple things. Time after time she would dump the men who challenged her on the dirt after their swordfights, but hand-on-hand combat was harder.

Even though unarmed fighting was her weak point, she soon left any who doubted her in shame, for her skills at the sword weren't getting rusty from being one of the best fencers at the Tortallian palace. The only ones that didn't doubt her skills from the beginning were Char and his group of companions that fateful night when she joined them to become a knight of the realm of Tusaine.

Alanna sighed and came back to the present, she missed those days when she just had to train and not lead anything.

"Who's leading the attack then?" she asked seriously.

Char sighed, "Not too sure myself. All those that led previous successful attacks are currently in the healers' tent, unconscious," he said with disgust.

"I suppose I could lead it," Alanna said innocently. She, being the Second-in-Command rarely if ever got to lead attacks because of the value her life held.

Char snapped his attention back into focus and with his eyes looking sharp said simply yet firmly, "No."

Alanna rolled her eyes, knowing he would see through her little trick.

"Come on Char! I haven't led an attack in _ages_! I'm getting rusty and all this commanding crap is driving me insane! Besides, I'm only the _Second_-in-Command! _If_ I got captured I would just get ransomed back!" she complained.

"But what will we do if you die," he ignored her rolling her eyes, "then what?"

"Simple, I just won't die! Sheesh!" she cried exasperated. Her eyes were starting to get the famous glint before she would explode in anger. Char didn't miss that glint for that spark in her eyes made all those around her wary of being challenged to the practice fields.

Alanna's temper was infamous among the men and they prayed to those that crossed the Lioness, their term for her partly for her skills at fighting and the greater part for her terrible temper, and many were afraid of her. In fact, most pages and squires actually _trembled_ in her presence.

"Fine!" he said finally, "I see that I'm not going to win this fight but if you die or get captured I shall never speak to you ever again," he said teasingly.

Alanna gave him a grateful smile before he left her tent, shaking his head. Only when Char was outside of the tent did she let a, "Yes!" escape her lips.

* * *

Alanna of Fire Mountain stood in the front of the charging line excitedly. After she became a knight, the King of Tusaine gave her the fief Fire Mountain because she was one of the best knights of the land and this was one way that he would make sure that she would stay in Tusaine and not go anyplace else. 

Also it was a political advantage for her to marry a Tusainian noble, when she chose, for he couldn't have one of the most influential knights be his enemy.

Alanna was clad in a suit of armor specially magicked to never rust and it twisted easily when she fought. This suit of armor costed her a small fortune but she deemed it worthy, for it saved her life many times over.

Her sword was at her waist and hidden on her person were two daggers. Her sword was a great gift from Char when she gained her knighthood and it was made form Raven Armory, the best and most expensive weapon makers ever. Her daggers were of good quality also, strong yet bendable steel.

Dawn was approaching and she was just itching to ride into battle. Alanna knew from her spies that the Tortallians were prepared to fight then even though it was sunrise.

The battle horn blew in the distance and Alanna drew her sword and after a battle cry to excite her troops, she rode off into battle with her men right behind, since it was she that led the charge.

Alanna's steel sword hit another steel sword as she parried and quickly ran the man through, with grim satisfaction that her skills weren't rusty at all. Men after women she knocked down and hours flew by. Soon Alanna's muscles became tired and she looked around to see that the Tusainian army was holding their own but on the distance she could see that reinforcements were coming to help the Tortallians.

"Fall Back!" Alanna cried to her army and they quickly withdrew. Alanna stayed back for a bit to help a man who was fending off three fighters at once and quickly wounded two of the men and he dealt with the other.

"Go," she said to him, noticing the look of gratefulness in his eyes, and he turned and ran. Alanna was about to turn to see the remaining of her men in the charge when a sudden pain jolted through her head and she fainted, knowing no more.

The other men of the Tusainian army paid no attention, for they were busy fending off their attackers and retreating. A couple of hours later the battle ended and the Tortallians surveyed the battle scene and collected those who were still alive. Some were allies and others would be prisoners of war

Alanna woke up in a dark and cell. It was gloomy and damp from the rain the day before. Her memory was still hazy and she tried to remember what had happened.

It was then that she realized that she had led the battle and after helping someone a person attacked her from behind, causing her to loose consciousness.

She sat there thinking, _What's going to happen to me? Char is going to **kill **me_, she winced. _I'll probably going to be ransomed as a prisoner a war. All my weapons are gone_, she saw after examining herself.

She sat up carefully and propped herself against the wall, slightly wincing in pain as her head spun and she sat there until her head calmed down and returned back to normal. Surprisingly, that happened very soon, which she suspected was from her helm, made to protect against hard blows. How her head feels is just like waking up and having a hangover.

Remembering about her captors, Alanna wondered what they thought when they found out that she was a girl. Since the whole Tusainian army knew that she was a Lady Knight, there was no point in disguising her gender, but now she had no idea what to expect.

Just then Alanna heard a click at the door, and she turned her head slowly but steadily to the door, _Might as well get this over with_. The door swung open and a figure stood at the door, his frame build was medium. That was all that Alanna could see since the hallway was not lit and there was only a faint moonlight in the background, but it was enough to see his eyes.

Alanna stared back into deep blue eyes, kind and shocked.

**Author's Notes-** Ok! I'm done with this chapter! Sorry that I couldn't update sooner, my computer's been acting like an idiot recently and wouldn't let me update…so what do you think so far! Good? Review and I know I stopped at a cliffy but who do you think it is? Heeheee!

**Disclaimer-**Tamora Pierce owns everything! All that I own is the plot and any characters that aren't in the book! So far the only main characters that I won are Charles of Finwood.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Meeting and Memories

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Two-Dealing and Memories**

Charles slammed his fist down in anger. The battle was one day ago and after they gathered the wounded everyone saw that their Second-in-Command was not there. The men looked around frantically only to have nothing.

Sir Alanna wasn't found among the dead and that only meant one thing-she was captured.

The men currently gathered around Charles of Finwood looked a bit nervous and unnerved. They all knew that Char and Alanna were close, though none of them dared to say that out loud. The last man who did that found himself falling over and over again in front of the whole camp by the Lioness' sword.

He was not only sore and greatly hurt physically, but mentally as well. The men wouldn't ever let him forget that day and since then no one ever said a word about the Lioness' relationship with Char.

"What do we do?" Char asked his advisors.

"There's nothing that we _can_ do until we get the ransom," said the man that got over his fear first.

"Leave." Char had said that word so quietly and a dangerous tone was in it that the men fought to get out of the tent as quickly as possible.

Once they were gone they heard the smashing of glass, like a lamp flung at something. Following the breaking of the glass did they hear a scream of fury. The men were even more nervous now if that was possible.

It took a lot to make Char loose his temper and it was then that the soldiers became truly frightened. What they didn't know was that Char's face was stained with silent tears.

* * *

The man stepped into the cell and lit a small ball of silver light in his hand and Alanna could see that his fair hair was a darker blond and almost brown. He couldn't have been more than four years older than her. 

"My superiors would like to speak with you," he said uncomfortably Common.

Alanna's eyes narrowed but she said nothing. _Might as well deal with these Tortallians sooner or later,_ she thought.

Alanna got to her feet slowly to avoid further injury to her head. To her vast surprise, her head was perfectly fine except for a faint headache.

"Lead the way," she said, her throat was slightly hoarse from the lack of water.

The man hesitated and then nodded. He led her away and a bit behind her she could hear about two guards following as well. _It's not like I could _do_ anything. Even if I could it's not like I could go anywhere in the middle of enemy lands._

They went through twists and turns and finally opened a door that led to a room with a large desk in the middle. All around the desk were men of high and important status. Alanna could see King Roald sitting at the head of the table. On his left was Jonathan of Conte and to the left the king was his champion Duke Gareth of Naxen the Elder.

Gathered around the table were around thirty men including Alanna's old friends, Alex of Tirragen, Raoul of Goldenlake, Gary of Naxen, and of course Jonathan.

"Who are you?" the king asked seriously once she sat at a chair facing the whole table.

"I am Sir Alanna of Fire Mountain," Alanna said with pride and in a commanding tone, her eyes shone. The men around the table could tell that she was a female so there was no point in pretending.

The men around the table stirred at her statement and looked at one another nervously. Alanna could see her old friends pale greatly and looked even grimmer at her announcement.

"Were you not born Lady Alanna of Trebond?" the King asked.

"I was," she replied calmly.

"Then you dare commit treason against your country!" roared blond knight that she didn't know.

"Since you were not there, _sir knight_, you will not have seen the fact that I was disowned by Tortall…for good. So after that I consider my ties to Tortall to be cut and my allegiance now stands with Tusaine," Alanna said with controlled rage in her voice. The knight that she had spoken to sat in silence after he caught the look that she gave him. It was one of pure rage.

"So _you_ are the Second-in-Command for the Tusainian army," the King said grimly, "my spies had said that it was someone from the fief that you mentioned and now I know."

The men's eyes all widened at this piece of information and some gasped.

Commotion started to follow about how a "girl" shouldn't be a knight, let alone the second important person in the army.

"Silence!" roared Duke Gareth and all fell silent.

"What do we do with her?" asked a black haired man in his mid-thirties.

King Roald rubbed his eyes, "We ransom her back like all nobles, what else?" he said wearily.

"Might I suggest something your Majesty?" asked a fair blown haired man in his late twenties.

"Of course Sir Paul, what do you recommend we do?"

"She is obviously a person of great importance in Tusaine so how about we ransom her for a peace delegation to come here instead of the usual ransom for money?"

A few of the men gasped at his sudden and shocking statement. At the same time Alanna was filled with rage and anger at these men, but mostly for herself for getting in Tusaine in this predicament. She knew that Tusaine would greatly reconsider that ransom since she was possibly one of the greatest knights ever.

Alanna thought fast, and she knew that she would have to bluff her way out of this mess.

"Tusaine will never agree to that," her heart lifted with she saw that a couple of the men nodded slightly in agreement, "they would never surrender just for the _Second-_in-Command!"

"Nonetheless, we shall do just that," said the King, "if it does not work then you shall be ransomed like other nobles."

King Roald summoned a pair of burly looking men and told them to escort her to a guest room in the palace, and not the dungeon. Alanna was slightly surprised at this but chose not to say anything, not trusting her voice to remain calm.

They brought her to a room and once she was inside it they closed it and stood at the entryway.

Alanna looked at the room before her. It was similar to the room she stayed at when she was a squire here and there were even men's clothing in the wardrobe. Alanna soon gave up thinking why they gave her this instead of the dungeon but that gave her a headache so she quickly took a bath and changed into a fresh pair of breeches and tunic.

Alanna sat down on the edge of her bed to resume thinking of why they would do this but the only thing that she got was to keep her happy about the whole thing and so that the embassy would come.

Regardless of what she told the king, Alanna knew that there was a good chance that the Tusainian king _would_ send over a peace meeting since she was so valuable.

An hour later a mage came and sealed the room so that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to and then placed a spell on her so that they would know where she was until it was lifted. The spell also kept her within ten leagues of City limits.

He hadn't even said anything when he was casting the magic and soon left with Alanna none the wiser. She soon gave up on her musings and went to sleep.

The men were once again gathered in the tent with the Commander in the Tusainian camp. The ransom note had just arrived earlier that day and since then their Commander was so silent that he scared the living daylights out of them.

"Do we have word from the King?" Char asked quietly.

"Yes we do my Lord; we are to send a peace delegation to Tortall but to not sign anything without his permission."

Char sighed; _At least Alanna's going to get rescued now._ His mood continued to get better that day and soon the embassy was put together. The group was mainly composed of knights to defend the main lords and ambassadors. Char was also to come along and nothing that the other men say would make him change his mind.

_Just wait Alanna, we're coming, just wait…just wait._

* * *

**Author's Notes-** Alrighty then, this is the next chapter! Many Thanks to all those who reviewed! I was greatly surprised at how many said that they loved it! Personally this story ROCKS in my opinion and so far it's my favorite! Also, the pairings in this are yet unknown so I don't know…however, chances are that it'll be Alanna and Jon (A/G fans don't hate!) **REVIEW and I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing at all except the plot! All belongs to Tamora Pierce!


	4. Old Friends and Arrivals

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Three-Old Friends and Arrivals**

Alanna woke up well before dawn and decided to take a quick bath to both wake herself up and to relieve her so some stress. She put on a regular pair of men's clothing and sat back down in bed.

_Now that I know the Tortallians sent that ransom I wonder if they will come… will Char come for me?_ She thought grimly, for even he can't disobey their king.

Alanna heard the click of her door opening after the faint knock. Turning her neck to look at the person who had just entered, she saw that it was the same man who escorted her to the counsel.

His brilliant blue eyes surveyed her and he said, "His Majesty has said that you may visit any place that you want to. However, he has told me to warn you that there are charms on you to prevent you from leaving or going as far away as ten paces past the outskirts of Corus."

With a faint and grim nod he turned and left but not before saying, "Also, you are not weapons but if you want to practice, there are the practice field weapons." Hesitantly he said, "Just so you know, the Tusainian embassy is coming here tomorrow at noon." Turning around, he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

_Guess they can't just lock up the person who's in charge of this damn peace offering._

Alanna decided to go and visit the city since it has been years since she had stepped foot in the city.

Alanna made her way to the gates and was surprised that no one stopped her. The guards gave her a glance and returned to their conversations.

Making her way around the market, Alanna was surprised at all the commotion going on. _Still the same old Corus all right,_ she thought grimly. _I wonder if George is still around here. Man I miss that thief,_ she mused. George was the one that had helped her when she was bullied. Basically through her whole life here, he had helped her.

Making her way to the Dancing Dove, Alanna went in and was not surprised that basically no one was here, since it was still early in the morning. In fact, only about five people were here.

Alanna went up to the barkeeper to order a drink. "Oi, Solom! How 'bout a tankard of lemonade eh?"

I'm sorry miss but do I…" he gasped and dropped the glass that he was carrying, "It _can't _be Master Alan!"

Alanna grinned, "Good to know at least _someone_ knows who I am. And now it's Alanna."

Solom nodded and couldn't keep the happy look on his face. "You'll be looking for His Majesty of course?"

"You read my mind. So is he up yet, or should I wait?"

"Just go up to his room, I'm sure he'll have me ear if I keep ya from 'im longer than I have ta," he said with a wink. Alanna grinned knowing that George had a habit of collecting ears of those that disobeyed him.

Alanna made her way up the stairway and decided at the last moment that she would just let herself in and surprise George. Slowly opening the door she made her way in, tip-toeing.

She felt a dagger from somewhere behind her rest dangerously close to her neck.

"Didn't your ma ever tell yah to not go into a room without knocking?" George growled.

Alanna smiled and grabbed the hand that held the dagger and twisted it quickly away from her while sweeping her feet behind his and tossed him over her hip. It was a move that he himself taught her when she was a page and one that he invented himself.

George landed and rolled landing in a crouching fighting stance. Alanna followed suit and prepared herself in case he tried anything.

"Who are ye and how did yah know that move?" he demanded.

"My, my George! I would expect you to remember friends longer than three years!"

George blinked and whispered in a disbelieving voice, "Alanna?"

Alanna bowed gracefully and lit a violet ball of fire and tossed it at a candle in his room. Along with her training as a knight in Tusaine, she had also had extensive training in magic in case she should ever face it in battle.

The flame flickered and George's eyes widened considerably. Unable to retrain himself he lunged and embraced her tightly, letting go after a long moment.

After he let her go she blushed red, even noticeable in the dim lighting. George was wearing only a pair of breeches. Turning herself around, George laughed realizing the cause of her shyness.

"Aye lass, though I seem to remember you seeing me in worst conditions when yah were a page," he said barely containing the laughter from spilling out as he slid on a shirt.

"Though I seem to remember that at the time everyone thought that I was a lad so that changes matters now," she replied though her cheeks still burned.

George just laughed and gestured at a chair after she turned around. She sat down and he followed suit.

"So how yeh been lass? Three years is a long time and lots have changed in that time."

Alanna soon filled him in on the events leading up to her banishment and what she did afterwards. At the mention of Charles, she noticed that he had a weird glint in his eyes.

George sighed after he heard about her life in the past three years. "Aye if only things were simpler like years ago," he said with a warming look in his eyes. Alanna blushed slightly remembering the kiss that he gave her on Jon's birthday just before she left.

Realizing the time, Alanna jumped up and said that she had to get back as it was already nine in the night and the moon shone brightly overhead. Alanna didn't know that she had spent all that time here with him. After bidding George goodnight she made off towards her room in the palace.

Once Alanna left his view George went to his desk and opened a special locked compartment containing the most important things that he had. Taking out the letter that she had written him years ago he smiled and noticed that a smudge had just appeared there from a small spot of moisture. Surrounding the letter were pools of smudges from what he had shed some years ago on that fateful day.

* * *

The next morning after Alanna woke up she showered and dressed in the finest clothes that her given wardrobe contained. She grudgingly admitted that it was rather fine and fit her perfectly. 

Around the eleventh hour a guard arrived to escort her to the docks where the Tusainian ambassadors would be arriving. Also there were the various ministers and Alanna noticed that her old friends were there also.

They tried to catch her eye but she chose to ignore then, thinking of who was arriving. Within ten minutes the shadow of the ship appeared in the horizon and all prepared for the ship.

As the people slowly left the large vessel Alanna noticed that Char was one of the men onboard and couldn't resist a grin. He likewise looked greatly relived to see her. In fact, he seemed to be less tense.

After the greetings Alanna went to him as they made their way back to the palace.

Too much for words to say Char just embraced her tightly near the back of the company and let go reluctantly, not expecting anyone to see them. Little did they know that large startling sapphire colored eyes watched their entire encounter with a look of hurt and pain in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**This story is now my favorite! I didn't say it but chapter one (not the prologue) was totally my favorite chapter! Also this story got the second most reviews for the last update so I updated this second! So if you wanna read more then UPDATE and I'll update if there's lotsa reviews! 

Also, thanx for all those that reviewed with all the encouraging feedback!

**Disclaimer-**Tamora Pierce owns all; I own Charles of Finwood and the plot.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!**


	5. The Ball and the Challenge

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Four-The Ball and the Challenge**

Jonathan of Conte leaned against the back of his overly large sapphire chair and thought; _I can't believe that Alanna has returned! _His heart sped up just thinking about the petit red head. _And now this man, who is also the head Commander of the Tusainian army, shows up. He is probably her lover or they are very close._ Jon saw the way that he looked at her when he left the ship. His eyes were filled with love, just as his own had been three long years ago.

Abruptly, his thoughts were cut short as his door swung open quickly to let in two men. One of the men had short brown hair and murky brown eyes. Another had curly short black hair and dark eyes that were kind despite his size.

"Cousin Gary!" he said addressing the man with the brown hair, "Raoul! What are you doing here on your day off from duty?"

"Cut the crap Jon," said Gary quietly, "You were thinking of Alanna, just like us."

Jon sighed, "I can't believe that she's back after all these years."

"Not only that but she's also in an important position in Tusaine's army!" exclaimed Raoul.

"True…true," whispered Jon.

"When are you getting ready Jon?" asked Gary.

"For what, might I ask?"

"You _do_ know that there's going to be a ball today to welcome the guests from Tusaine.

Jon sighed deeply, troubled with his thoughts, "I guess I better get going since I don't think that I can miss this ball."

"Can you miss any?" ask Gary pertly. Jon just grinned along with Raoul and Gary.

**

* * *

**Jon stood near the throne with his closest friends Gary of Naxen, Raoul of Goldenlake, and Alex of Tirragen watching the descent of the various people from Tusaine. Suddenly their ears and eyes perked up when they heard the announcer say, "Presenting Sir Charles of Finwood, the Commander of the Army of Tusaine, and Sir Alanna of Fire Mountain, his Second-in-Command!" 

All the eyes of the room suddenly snapped to the direction of the stairway. Everyone gaped at the figures present. Alanna was dressed not in breeches and a tunic as they all expected her to but rather, she was gowned in a stunning dress.

The violet jeweled gown hugged her figure, and even though she was rather short and had a slightly stocky frame, it flattered her greatly. Her sleeves extended to the ground and swayed as she walked down the stairway. Her neckline was very modest but people can see that her face was blushing almost as red as her hair.

When they started their walk down Alanna was very nervous and concentrated on the steps until Char whispered something in her ear and she relaxed greatly, which caused Jon to scowl.

When they reached the floor level everyone can see that a huge relieved look covered Alanna's face. After they showed their respects to the King and Queen of Tortall, Alanna with a graceful curtsy and Char with an elegant bow, they both made their way over to a corner of the room. Meanwhile all eyes followed them until the moment passed and the conversations resumed.

**

* * *

**As Alanna walked down the staircase, she was painfully aware of how all eyes were on her and Char and she felt awkward in her dress, which in her opinion was much too low. 

"Just imagine the people in only their undergarments," whispered Char with a mischievous grin.

Alanna returned it and relaxed her grip on his arm. After they paid their respects to the King and Queen, who were both shocked, they made their way to a secluded corner. After a waltz started up Char asked Alanna, "My lady would you care to enlighten my evening with your celestial self in a dance?" he asked with great praise.

Alanna just rolled her eyes and said, "I see that your sense of humor has not changed greatly." But nonetheless Alanna and Char made their way to the dance floor and after three dances; Alanna went to the balcony to cool down after Char got them drinks.

Looking outside into the coolness of the night Alanna closed her eyes and relaxed as she leaned against the balcony, breathing in the fresh cool air.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" said a voice at the doorway. Alanna turned and to her shock saw that it was no other then the Crown Prince of Tortall, Jonathan of Conte.

"You highness," she replied with a curtsy, showing no emotions of pain and sadness in her face, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Alanna, I'm sorry for what I did to you," he said with pain in his eyes, "can't we just go back to the way that things were before you left? I don't know why I did that but I won't do it again and I'm _so_ sorry!" he said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry your highness," she ignored his flinch at the formality, "but you can't just do whatever you want and apologize later when it is at a convenience for you."

"Alanna, please! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Wounds of the body are relatively easy to heal, but wounds of the heart are another matter," she whispered sadly, quoting a famous philosopher.

"Now if you'll excuse me your Highness, I must return to the ball." Alanna swept the graceful curtsy as low as protocol demanded. She had learned it for the court at Tusaine, even though she rarely went. After that, Alanna walked right past Jon and headed towards Char.

She never looked back or else she would have seen the look of deep pain and sadness in his eyes as he walked over to the balcony and stared longingly at the sky, not quite seeing it. The wind blew, tousling his coal black hair as a single tear found its way down his cheek…

**

* * *

**For the rest of the evening, Alanna spent it talking to Char and engaged in polite conversations with some of her old friends like Raoul and Gary. 

It was getting late and she was about to retire from the present conversation with Char Alanna and the rest of the room heard the booming voice of a Tusainian knight.

"I've heard what you call _swordsmanship_! Actually to us it looks more like waving a metal stick around!" said a large brown haired knight, his voice deep with scorn and alcohol.

"Char! What the hell is he doing here!" hissed Alanna.

Char visibly flinched and said, "We needed people to defend the ambassadors and he seemed like he wouldn't botch up the job," Char defended himself.

They stopped their conversation as everyone in the room gripped their sword. The Tortallians had prepared their weapons out of anger from the man, who was named Dain, and the Tusainians had their weapons ready since the Tortallians had theirs ready. Alanna mentally cursed herself for forgetting her weapon.

"From what I've seen of your so called _fencing_ it would seem as though it were five year olds playing with a steel pole!" said Dain, oblivious to the others' attitude at this statement.

Jon, who was red with fury said through strained teeth, "Would you care to prove your claim _Sir_?" he finally got out with great difficulty.

"As a matter of fact I do! How about a _friendly_ competition between the knights of the different realms?" he challenged.

"We accept if it is alright with your Commander," said Jon, looking straight at Char, who was only fifteen paces away.

"We graciously accept your Highness," he said with a graceful bow, clearly trying to end the dispute.

Dain was about to open his mouth to scorn the Tortallians some more, when Alanna walked quickly over to him to prevent it. He saw as she was coming over to him and paled visibly.

"Dain, we have had enough of your unpleasant talk for tonight," she whispered with her eyes gleaming in concealed anger. "You _will_ go to your rooms _now_ or I will deal with you _personally,_ she said through clenched teeth. Her tone was no louder than a whisper but it was enough to make Dain visibly tremble.

"Ri-ri-right aw-wa-way Lioness," he squeaked, well aware of her temper. Turning around he quickly walked, close to a sprint, towards his rooms.

Alanna closed her eyes and let out a breath to try to maintain her temper. She turned to the surprised knights, mainly her old friends, and said, "Sir Knights, I am very sorry for his behavior but it seems that the wine does not bode well with him. If you'll excuse me I must retire for the night."

Alanna swept a curtsy and left with Char. Char's mouth was quivering in badly suppressed humor. Only when she left the room did the atmosphere return to a quiet level of noise.

Gary, Jon, and Raoul just stared at each other and wondered what kind of girl has that much power over the other man, who was a good two head taller than her. All had seen Alanna angry of course, from when she was at the palace as "Alan" and all were terrified of her temper then.

"I guess her temper's still the same," said a surprised Gary, trying for lightness.

"If that grown man was afraid of her, I am almost afraid of what she's like now," said Raoul, also trying to sound light and conversational.

All were thinking along the lines of, _What have we gotten ourselves into!_

**

* * *

****Author's Notes-**Many thanks to all of those who review! You keep me going even in hard times! This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers! Some keep asking but this is going to be an A/J eventually… 

_NealsChick_-There will be fluff between Alanna and Char but this is going to end as an A/J.

_Hugsnissses89xx_-I totally agree and since this is when she's younger this is an A/J! I'm flattered that you read my Alanna story compared to when you usually read about Daine! Truly flattered!

_Me_-Jon all the way!

_Epobbp_-Thank you faithful reviewer!

_X17SkmBdrchiczxx_-Yup and now there's the third one-JON! Thanks for the review! You're very supportive and it's people like you that keep me writing!

_Dude_-Here it is!

_Mandie9786g_-Many thanks, you're too flattering!

_Tiraspy_-LOL! Well here is the next installment!

_Guess_-I love hearing form very supportive readers!

_Loverly girlie_-Great that you're giving Alanna stories a shot! Personally, I find that they are the BEST and that is basically all that I read on Fanfic!

_Random Penguin_-Heehee….thanks and I'm sorry, but as much as I LOVE A/G this is an A/J! Personally A/G are my favorite pairings but I felt like I _had_ to do an A/J for all the Jonathan fans out there…Check out my other story if you like George to end up with Alanna!

**Disclaimer-**All the ideas are copyrighted by Tamora Pierce! All I own is the plotline!

**IF YOU HAVEN'T YET…REVIEW! NOW!**


	6. Competitions and Friendships

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Five-Competitions and Friendships**

Alanna met Gary and Raoul before the jousting competition of the day. Both were accompanied by Jonathan, causing Alanna to be slightly stiff around them.

She had forgiven both Gary and Raoul from years ago. Partly was the reason that both had no idea that she was really a girl. Therefore it was easy to forgive them since both, in a way, owed the other.

Jon, on the other hand, was harder to forgive since he both knew of her situation _and_ he was her lover. Though he had told her many times that he loved her, he did nothing as she was banished. That more than anything else, had stung and stuck to her memory even now.

After wishing Gary and Raoul for the jousting competition of the day, Alanna started to walk away. Jonathan suddenly grabbed her elbow slightly. She looked into his sad and pleading blue eyes.

"Alanna please," he started, "I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me!" He begged.

"Jon-" started Alanna before Jonathan cut her off...

"Please, I'll even win this the jousting contest in your name! Anything! Just give me the chance!" he begged to her with a sad look in his eyes. Suddenly a thought popped up in Alanna's head.

"Fine, I will forgive you but…"she trailed off.

A look of hope sprung forth from his eyes, "Anything! Win the jousting contest in your name right?"

"Not exactly," said Alanna with a mischievous look on her face and a smile tugging on her lips.

"What then?" asked Jon, puzzled.

"You can be forgiven if you _lose_ every match today. But before the other lance comes, drop your lance to the ground," she said. Though it didn't sound like much, what Alanna was asking was very difficult for a knight of his position. What Alanna was asking demanded that Jon give up his pride and be defeated at every round. Furthermore, he was going to loose even more face by dropping his lance, showing his supposed that he doesn't posses enough strength to hold a lance.

"Wha-! I'm _not_ going to do that!" exclaimed Jon loudly, his face getting red with anger.

"It is either going to be that or none at all, _your Highness_. Good day then." Alanna bowed formally to him and when off to wish Char good luck before he was lost in the crowds. Jousting was his element, and not Alanna's. All that she signed up for was fencing, and even then, Char had to basically force her to. Since she was one of the head leaders, it was her responsibility to give an example of Tusaine's best.

_I wonder if Jon will swallow his pride and actually _do _it, _thought Alanna. She didn't have long to ponder on that thought. After wishing Char good luck, she sought out a seat close to the action, surprised that a seat was already reserved for her in the honorary seat of visiting countries.

Then the thought hit her that Char was in the fields so of course that meant _she_ would get the seat. The first match was just about to start. In it was Jon, since it was customary for the Crown Prince to go first, and Gary, who was his opponent.

The flag dropped at the halfway point as both men's horses charged down the path, lances out and ready for the other. Then just as they were about to make contact, Jon let go of his weapon, just as Alanna had told him. Everyone was surprised at what he did, even Alanna. Gary charged at him and once his lance connected with Jon, Jon flew out of his saddle and onto the ground.

The crowd just gasped and a sudden silence sprang up, before polite applause rang upon the crowds. Alanna smiled that Jon had been willing to do that, just so they were on friendlier terms. _He really _has_ changed all of these years._

Unfortunately, that was not going to be the only match for Jon. It was common courtesy to have a joust with a person of the other country, and as luck would have it, the person was Charles.

The same thing happened as the last match, but this time, Jon went flying even farther than with Gary. That was partially due to the fact that Char didn't like Jon since he was a threat to his and Alanna's relationship, though she didn't know that.

The winner of the joust was Raoul, so the first part of the competition went to Tortall. Char had given his best efforts yet Raoul's bigger size had given him an overwhelming advantage.

Alanna gave Jon a warm and sympathetic smile before he was tackled by his friends. After she congratulated Char, Alanna went to change into her fresh tunic and breeches for the next event-fencing.

Grabbing Lightning, the sword that she had gotten years ago at a ruin in Olau, she made her way to the practice fields. That would be where next contest would take place. The crowd was already starting to get seats. Most of the knights from Tusaine had chosen to not compete in this contest since they knew that to compete would mean giving up their pride since they all knew that the "Lioness" would beat each and every one of them.

Alanna stood next to Char, since he was the only other Tusainian knight competing. Though he was as willing to compete as his men, it was his duty to fight in this round. Alanna scanned the field, looking at the competition.

Surprisingly, Alex of Tirragen was not here since he was on border duty. In her page and squire years, he and Alanna were rivals, so if he was not here then it would easier to win. _So who is their next champion I wonder?_ Alanna pondered on that when the contest started to begin.

There were about eight other knights from Tortall, including all of her friends. Alanna grinned; _I wonder how much they improved._

Her first bout was with Raoul, in which she quickly disarmed him, much to the surprise of the Tortallians, and the amusement of the Tusainians. Char also won his match with a blond knight that Alanna didn't know.

Soon the fight came down to four people, and they were Alanna, Char, Jon, and Gary. They paired off so Alanna went against her friend, Gary.

Grinning she got into "guard" position. Gary started the bout by swinging swiftly at her. Alanna smirked that at least he wasn't going easy on her. Apparently he still remembered their fights when she was a squire. Alanna quickly disarmed him and got him to yield, much to his amazement.

"Still a killer at the sword eh _Alan_?" he asked cheekily.

"You know it Gary, though I would expect you to improve slightly over the years," she retorted amiably. The pair just grinned at the other and turned their attention to the rigorous match between Char and Jonathan.

Both of the men fighting seemed to be having a mental battle with the physical one. Char and Jon were fighting so hard that sweat started to rain down their faces, and their breathing became ragged.

No one knew it but both were trying to prove a point. Char was trying to show Alanna that he could best the prince. Jon was trying to show the same thing _and_ to prove himself after the dismal jousting contest.

In the end, Char faltered, allowing the Prince to sneak a strike around his guard and disarmed him.

The crowd exploded in cheers at the hard fought match. Alanna gave a cup of water to both as they came to the sidelines. Congratualating Jon on the victory and Char on a good effort Alanna started her stretches for her bout against Jon.

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you Jon," she said with a smirk.

"Nor do I expect you to," he replied.

After he was somewhat rested, the pair made their way to the field. Both bowed to the other and got into their defense positions. Neither moved as the crowd too was quiet. Both were accessing the other's skills.

Jon was getting butterflies in his stomach at looking at the determined Alanna. It had been years since he found with her and Jon wondered just how much better she had gotten.

His question was soon answered as Alanna struck as fast as lightning. His blade barely moved up in time to block the attack. Before he could register the hit, Alanna struck him again and again until the pair was engaged in a ferocious dance.

Finally, as Jon tired out, Alanna snuck her blade around his and the tip of her sword kissed his neck.

"I yield," said Jon. The crowds screamed in applause from the great show of sportsmanship. The ambassadors from Tusaine were looking especially smug at her victory but Alanna didn't care. All reached to congradulate her and finally the King announced a feast to honor the winners of the contest.

Since it was a win apiece, both were still tied. Alanna just groaned at the prospect of yet another ball to go to.

She made her way to her room to clean up since the sun was starting to set in the sky. Jon accompanied her since Char had gone his rooms and was seeing to the men, to make sure that they don't party too much from the victory.

"So, Alanna, I'm glad that we're on friendlier terms now," he said with a warm smile.

"Me too Jon, me too," she replied.

"So what have you been doing these past years in Tusaine?" he asked curiously.

Alanna just flew into a description of what her life had been like these past years. She described to him about how she got her shield and basically everything that happened.

What Alanna missed was the dark look Jon wore whenever she spoke highly of the men around her, especially Charles.

When they reached Alanna's rooms Jon bade her farewell and went off towards his own rooms, whistling and replaying their duel, noticing now how flawless her moves were. Then a thought struck him…she was fighting with her _right_ arm. It was well known among her friends that her left was her strongest sword arm.

So Alanna had either gotten better on her right arm, or she was going easy on him. Jon just shook his head in amusement, _same old Alanna, same old temper and still a killer with sword _and _tongue._

**

* * *

**King Roald sat at his desk with his arms in his hands thinking of the things that had happened that day. _I made a wrong choice in choosing to side with the conservatives that day. The lady Alanna has now become one of he best knights of the realm and ours stupid pride had just costed us a fine knight._**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes-**Thanks to all of those that reviewed! **IMPORTANT!** This story is no longer JUST A/J! I've decided to have alternate endings with different pairings so that is the note on this story! **Also I just wanted to say thank you to all of those that contributed to the reviews since it is now officially over the "50" mark!**

_Tiaspy, NealsChick, epobbp, kiki, Gillian, enchantednight84, Contorce_, and _blakmagevamp_-Thanks for the review! And I hope that you enjoy this fighting update! I heart you my faithful reviewers!

_Random Penguin_-Happy that there's gonna be an A/G ending as one of the alternate endings?

_Moi_-LOL! You'll just have to read to see how it turns out…though they won't end up together (anyone actually) until the end or the last chapter.

_Charlie and lola_-It's not just going to be A/J now…hope that's OK!

_Grace brings Hope_-Thanks for the awesome compliments! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer-**Pierce owns all!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Unexpected Sickness

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Five-Unexpected Sickness**

Char walked wearily back to his rooms. It was the night of the day after the "friendly" competition between Tusaine and Tortall. Since no one was seriously wounded, they began the negotiations regarding territory and peace between the two warring countries.

Charles was required to go, being the head military leader, while Alanna was given the day to do as he pleased. _Blast it; I knew that there were more perks with being the second in power and not the head! _Since it was late at night, he trudged to his rooms and after changing into nightwear, slipped off into a silent sleep.

**

* * *

**There was a loud banging sound at his doors and suddenly the door swung open to admit a man in. Char silently cursed and gripped his sword, which was at the nightstand next to his bed. Char unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the man, his muscles roared in protest at the sudden movement from no warm-up and they were still asleep. 

"My Lord! It is I, Sir Rye!" the man exclaimed. Sure enough, Char recognized him with the small streams of sunlight crossing the room. Sheathing his sword, Char turned to Rye, formally called Sir Ryemund of Silver Crest. Just as Char was about to reprimand him for barging into his rooms at the ungodly hour, Char saw a glimpse of his horrified and pale face and bit back the sentence he was about to say.

"Rye, what's wrong? You look like you just saw the Goddess herself!" he exclaimed and a twinge of fear stabbed at him, for it took a lot to get Rye all nervous as he was right now.

"I was sent to see how your health is," Rye started nervously.

"Why?" asked a very perplexed Char.

"You see, over the course of the night, this sickness came and many people were claimed in it," he stated.

"What! Is it a part of some foul play on the Tortallians part?" he demanded.

"Actually, no one seemed to be immune to this disease. Tortallians and Tusainians alike all seem to be falling ill. The healers labeled this the 'sweating sickness' but other than that, there's no cure."

Char sighed in aggravation. _How can this happen over the course of _one_ night!_ When he asked Rye, the answer was not a pleasant one.

"The Tortallians suspect that it was the work of a very strong mage, but there's been no proof as of yet."

"Very well," Char sighed, "who are our casualties so far?" he was bracing himself for the worst.

"There's about five from our party," he paused in hesitation.

"And who are they!" demanded Char at the pause.

"Sirs Robert, Jacob, Eric, Dain, and…," he hesitated. Char seemed to both be relieved and angry at once.

"Who? Who's the last one?"

"The Lady Alanna," he whispered with his head hung down. Since he was like that, he didn't see the horrified look as Char's face paled visibly. Char's heart started to beat faster and faster until he was afraid that it would burst through his ribcage. The prospect of Alanna in pain caused him to feel a strain in his breathing, as he struggled for a breath.

When he had calmed himself enough, Charles leaped out of bed and after putting on some clothes; he sprinted from the door in the direction of Alanna's room, which thankfully was not very far. All the while, all that Char could think of was about Alanna's condition. Sprinting off, Char didn't care about the fact that he left a very surprised Rye still in his room.

**

* * *

**As he stood outside Alanna's door, Char took in a deep breath to gather his wits before opening the door. What he saw shocked him. Around Alanna were two mages doing their best to treat the fever. What scared Char the most was that Alanna was sickly pale and had he not know better, Char would have suspected that she was in the Realm of Death. 

"Mithros, Alanna!" he whispered with a cracked voice as Char's breath caught in his throat. A lump had formed in his throat and he had a difficult time forcing it down.

Crossing the room in four easy strides, Char turned to the healer nearest to him and asked quietly, as if afraid to disturb her, "How is she?"

The healer flinched, "Not good, the chances of her pulling through are slim to none," he said as he turned away, not wanting to look at the pained look on Char's face. Charles collapsed on the floor next to Alanna's bed; he was kneeling on the floor. The healers walked out of the room to let him say what they knew would be his farewells.

Looking down at Alanna's face, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Char blinked them away, but he still felt the painful tugs against his chest looking at the frail and pale Alanna. Her forehead was slick with sweat; despite the cloth that was there to wipe it off, more always seemed to come.

Char raised a hand to stroke a stray strand of hair away from Alanna's forehead. He flinched when he grazed her skin, which was freezing to the touch, despite the mountain of blankets on her. With the room still and quiet, Char can hear that Alanna's breath was ragged and she seemed to be struggling to draw another breath.

He pulled over a chair and grasped her hand, almost willing her to open her eyes and to get better. With her hand between his, Char can feel that her hands were callused from the endless practices with the sword. It pained him to even think that those beautiful hands might never again hold the sword which they held so dear. Char fell asleep with his hands clinging around Alanna's.

**

* * *

**_Alanna wandered through what seemed like an endless field of smoke and fog. Everywhere she looked, all that Alanna could see were fog and smoke, even her hands were hard to see despite them being only five inches in front of her face._

"_Char, George, Jon! Are you there? Is anybody there!" yelled an afraid Alanna._

_A sudden glare of light temporarily blinded Alanna, and when she opened her eyes again, who but the Goddess stood in front of her._

"_My daughter," said the heavenly beautiful voice, "what are you doing here? People still need your help. Pull yourself together, all of your loved ones still need you," she said gently yet firmly. _

"_Goddess, I…d-don't know if I _can,_" said a fearful Alanna as her voiced chocked. _

"_All that you need is the will my daughter, which you have plenty of to get as far as you are now."_

"_What is there for me to even return to?" whispered Alanna as she hung her head. The pain just got too much. Alanna could feel the constrictions on her chest as pain came stronger than ever._

"_I find that hard to believe!" exclaimed the Goddess, "What of your friends and Tortall? They still need you my daughter."_

_Alanna just sat there contemplating the things that the Goddess had just said. It was true that George, Char, and Jon were still there, waiting for her. But what would they need help for from her?_

_As if reading her mind the Goddess said, "Future events will cause much destruction should you not be there to prevent it. If you do not return, those that you hold most dear shall all perish." Alanna asked her to explain but the Goddess refused to give anymore information to the future._

_Suddenly another bright light blinded Alanna once again. When she opened her eyes, there right next to the Goddess was the Black God himself. Though he didn't speak and his face wasn't visible, Alanna had no doubt as to why he was here. It was her time to die._

_The Black God offered his hand to her in the universal message to grasp it and follow him to the land of the dead. With shaking hands, Alanna slowly put forward her hand towards his until her hand was but a hair away from his. All the while, the Goddess looked at this with sadness in her eyes as she stood right next to the pair and looked at Alanna's decision._

**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Char was jolted back to consciousness as if something had yanked him from his unsteady sleep. Looking down at Alanna, he could see that if anything, her condition had gotten worst. Now instead of the still body just minutes ago, her hand started shaking uncontrollably. With a gasp Char turned to her face. 

It was, if possible, paler than before. Tears now streamed down his face in silence. His heart hurt seeing her struggle with her breath once again, and he gasped as she didn't seem to take another.

That could only mean one thing…Alanna was dead.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes-**Haha! Sorry for the late update, which seemed to take FOREVER! It's been ages since I last updated…hmm…well I hope that this chapter was satisfactory, though I hope that no one will yell at me for the suspenseful cliffy (well I seem to think that it was…). 

If you want to know as to WHY it took two weeks for this update, just see my other Alanna story…now that the quarter's coming to an end, I might have more time to crank out other chapters. Well, wish me luck!

_

* * *

Tiraspy-Yup! Just you wait; Roger's coming in about two chapters!_

_Pink Squishy Llama_-LOL! Glad to have an A/J fan reading this even after the change in alternate endings…Sorry that this chapter is mostly Alanna and Char…

_Epobbp_-Sorry for the wait!

_Anonymouse8_-Thanks for the complement! Hope you keep reading!

_Gillian_-Yeah, but then I don't like beating around the bush, since I needed to get the plot moving again and everything.

_Kelsey_-LOL! And thanks for the one about the "A Knight's Tale" since that was where I saw it but forgot the title! I KNEW I saw it somewhere!

_Gatermage_-Thanks for liking and giving this story a shot!

_Sakamoto-san_-LOL! Yah that WAS pretty funny! Hope you like this update!

_Pianoscene_-I'm glad!

_Random Penguin_-SHEESH! Obsessed George fan? Well that's OK since I am one too! He'll be showing up again in a couple of chapters, probably after Roger shows up…George is AWESOME! (But so is Char…heehee).

_Elisha_-Sure, here it is! I never stop a story! Just…on hold sometimes! (Nervous laughter).

_xx.TOMWELLINGxx_-Well here's the update! Hope you like it and I'm sorry that it took awhile…

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing, that belongs to Tamora Pierce. The "loose for me jousting tournament" belongs to _A Knight's Tale_ which Kelsey was kind enough to let me know!


	8. Healings Around Every Corner

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Six-Healing Around Every Corner**

"_ALANNA_!" yelled Char in desperation as he clutched her hand as if willing her to come back. Letting the tears fall down his face, Char brought her hand to his face once he knew that she was not coming back. As his tears fell steadily on her hands, Char felt those small and yet strong hands become colder as if the warmth of life was disappearing slowly and steadily.

Little did Char know that his call reached across time and space, where Alanna heard his desperate cry of grief.

**

* * *

**_Alanna stopped her hand, which was a breath's length from Death's as she heard Char's yell across time and space. Looking over at the Great Mother Goddess, Alanna say that she had a knowing smile on her face. _

_Alanna turned her head back to Death and shook her head as she withdrew her hand. _

"_I'm sorry, I can't go yet. It's not my time and others are still in need of my help. So until then, I can't go" said Alanna in a determined voice. Death looked at the Mother and saw that she too wore a determined look similar to Alanna's that it wasn't hard to see where Alanna got it from._

_The Great Mother Goddess shook her head at Death and he made a small nod of the head and disappeared in a faint black glow._

"_Great Mother, now what must I do to return to my rightful place?" asked Alanna._

"_Child, all you must do is will yourself to return to the land of the living and you shall be there. But before you go, I have some things to tell you," the Mother said with a knowing smile._

_Alanna looked shocked, "What is it Great Goddess?"_

"_There are some fears that you must overcome as the time comes. Your first fear is a person that you shall come to meet. Do not let looks deceive you since he is a great evil among the land. Secondly, you fear not being able to protect those dear to you. Do not let that hinder you, as your compassion and loyalty to your friends are great and that shall take you far..."_

"_And the last one Great Goddess?" asked a very curious Alanna._

"_Lastly child, you fear love. You fear the commitment that it takes even when there are those that truly love you all around you. Do not fear love as it is the most important thing and without it, life is not worth living."_

_Before Alanna could interrupt and argue the Goddess' claim, the Great Mother disappeared in a shower of bright white light._

_Alanna just stood there, shocked. She shook her head and thought, _Well I can always deal with that later. Now I have to be getting back to Tortall._ Alanna concentrated on the way her life was before she came to the land. She thought of the trees, the horses, the blades, and most importantly her friends. She thought of Char and his warm smile, of Jon and his gently touch, and of George and his mischievous and yet kind nature. The thoughts came easily and she felt as if her essence was fading from this world and into her rightful one._

**

* * *

**Char awoke from his revere as the warmth in Alanna's hand, still in his own, returned. He was startled and even more so as Char saw that the sweat from her face slowly returned to normal and upon closer inspection, Char saw that her breathing was regular, if just a tad soft. He felt tears on his face once more, but this time it was out of happiness and not sadness. 

"You know, waking up in the rain is not as pleasant as it might sound," whispered Alanna tiredly with a small smile.

"Alanna!" exclaimed an ecstatic Charles.

"The one and only," said Alanna, smiling warmly at him.

Char smiled and gently fixed the blankets on her. "Rest, you just had a near death experience! Don't worry me like that again."

"I'll try," Alanna said with a weary grin and added pertly, "but it might not do any good."

Char just shook his head and after checking if Alanna was comfortable, he left. Once he was out, Alanna went back to sleep.

Over the next days, multiple visitors came to pay Alanna a visit. The most frequent was Jonathan, Char, and surprisingly even George came to visit. However, he can only come around dinnertime since the Provost always had his leisurely break then.

However, by the fourth day, Jon stopped coming. Alanna was very surprised but chose to ignore it since there were plenty of other victims of the disease and as the prince, Jon would probably need to console the families of the dead.

By the fifth day since Alanna had been in the infirmary, Alanna tried to get out of bed, despite the warning glares the Healers gave her. As an important political figure in Tortall, Alanna was assigned three Healers originally, but as she healed only two remained. Once Alanna got out of bed, she tested her balance and was happy to note that she could walk fine, but was easily tired.

Coming out of the room, Alanna made to Char's rooms. Opening his rooms, Alanna was shocked to see that it was in terrible disarray. Books and charts littered the ground everywhere.

"What _happened_ here!" she exclaimed.

"Eh…been busy with the victims of the disease so I haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet and…," said Char as he blushed faintly.

Alanna just started at him. Char was usually the neatest of all of them, probably since he was the Commander and needed to keep track of the information. So Alanna was just simply amaze that Char would ignore his responsibilities.

"Well have you seen Jonathan? I haven't seen him in a while and was wondering if he was around."

"What was the other thing I was going to tell you," Char hesitated, "the Crown Prince has the sickness and I have to see him as a sort of support from Tusaine. That's partly the reason why the room's a mess like right now." Char looked uneasily at the pale look Alanna gave him and fidgeted. Suddenly Alanna turned around and walked out of the room as fast as her just healed body let her.

Arriving at the room, Alanna saw that it was filled with the most ridiculous things in a recovering bedchamber. The smell of incense clung to the air like a wet rag. It was so smoked that Alanna, a healthy person, had a hard time breathing. _If healthy people couldn't breathe, how could Jon?_ She thought. Furthermore, all around Jon were people wailing and hollering with priests praying to the dead_. Jonathan was not even dead and here they were giving up on him already!_

Alanna seethed in anger at the sight before her. The people had even covered Jon's face from her view. A light touch knocked Alanna out of her murderous anger as she turned to look at a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Child, what is wrong?" asked Sir Myles Kindly. He had basically been the father that Alanna had not had in her years as a page here. Also, Sir Myles taught about the history of Tortall, centering on the Code of Chivalry, which became Alanna's favorite class.

"Sir Myles," started Alanna, "these people are here treating Jon as if he's already passed into the world of the dead! How do you expect a person to heal in these circumstances!"

"There is nothing to do child," he said forlornly, "the healers have given up. The sickness struck him when all around the palace have already had it. Healers are all tired and weary from the healings and there is none to help him."

"Can you get them all out of here?" whispered Alanna, gesturing to the people in the room.

Myles gave her a puzzled and hopeful look, "Can you do anything to help him?"

"I will try my best. Even so, this is just crazy seeing as how it's making it worst for Jon." Myles nodded and closed his eyes. Once he opened them Alanna was shocked to see a different face than the kind man who was just there. His eyes were hardened and an air of command overtook him as he turned to the people there.

"All of you get out! What kind of place is this! This isn't a funeral, in case you haven't noticed, the Prince is still alive. How do you expect him to get better if all you are here creating this noise! Get out!" yelled Sir Myles, pointing to the door. The air around him radiated power and authority that they people were temporarily stunned at the new side of him. Grudgingly however, they obediently obeyed and went out the door until only Myles and Alanna were left in the room.

Once the door was firmly shut, Alanna walked over to the overly large sapphire blue bed. Alanna gasped as she looked into the person almost hidden until the blankets regardless of the sweltering heat.

"Jon," gasped Alanna, "What's happened to you?" Her voice showed sympathy and pity at his state.

Jon's physical appearance was simply dreadful. Sweat covered his pale and almost inhuman face. His breath came out in short and somewhat hard gasps of air, as if it was a struggle. Despite the mountain of blankets, underneath it all, Jon was shivering from the cold.

In the corner of the room, a small controlled fire was burning in an attempt to sweat out the sickness. However, it was not working in this case since the sickness was abnormal.

Alanna remembered what the village healer had once said about healing. Maude had mentioned that in extreme cases mortals can call upon the gods for help. To do that, however, one needed vervain. Maude had once said that Alanna had the knack for healing and Alanna thought, _What time better than now to use it?_

"Sir Myles, is it possible to get some vervain? I need it for the healing," Alanna calmly stated. The old knight gave her a puzzled look before summoning a runner outside to get the needed herb.

The breathless blond runner returned soon afterwards with the needed plant in his hands. Gasping over for breath, he handed it to the old knight before the door closed. Myles walked over and handed Alanna the herb. Then she walked over to the fire.

With intense concentration, Alanna tossed in the stalk of the plant and saw the fire rage. Gathering her courage, Alanna knelt down and stuck her hands into the fire. Intense pain filled her very essence as Alanna struggled to keep consciousness.

"_Great Mother Goddess! Please aid me in healing a friend!"_ said Alanna with her hands in the fire. The fire roared with a vivid violet, the same shade as Alanna's Gift.

Out of nowhere a voice spoke to her that shocked Sir Myles even further than the already surprising events unfolding. A heavenly voice, the most beautiful that Myles had ever heard, appeared in the air. It was the Great Goddess.

"_Simply call him back, my child. I will help you with the rest."_ Alanna pulled her hand out of the strangely colored flames and walked with purpose over to Jon's bedside.

Myles watched on in amazement as a powerful air of violet surrounded Alanna. He grasped Jon's hand in her own and closed her eyes. Faintly, Myles noticed a faint tinge of black surround Jon as the black and purple battled.

Alanna continued her path on the dark way of Jon's internal conscience. At the end, she saw Jon huddled in a corner and he seemed to have given up totally.

"Come on Jon, let's go. You don't belong here," said Alanna firmly and soothingly at the same time. Jon looked up at her with glazed eyes. _Was that what I looked like?_ He reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked wearily.

"Home," was Alanna's simple answer. The pair went back up the road that Alanna had traveled down to just moments before to find Jon. However, at the end of the road stood a dark figure with no visible face, causing Alanna to shiver. It was Death in all his glory.

"He's coming with me," Alanna said stubbornly. Death regarded her and Alanna felt as though he was looking into her very soul. To her great relief, after the stare down, Death nodded just slightly and faded away into darkness.

"Come on Jon, let's continue."

Myles watched in amazement as the darkness seemed to fade until all that remained was a faint lavender. He did nothing for fear of messing up the spell. A blinding shock caused Myles to close his eyes and when he opened it Myles saw that the heir had normal breathing and the sweat had all basically disappeared. But slumped over on the vast bed was a ghostly pale Alanna.

**

* * *

Author's Notes-Sorry for the delay everyone! It's been so busy and I also had been working on a new Harry Potter fanfic! But here's the update! Also, you seriously can't expect me to KILL Alanna can you! Come on now; then it would end terribly! Well REVIEW if you read this update! Thanks to all of those that DID review!-**Sorry for the delay everyone! It's been so busy and I also had been working on a new Harry Potter fanfic! But here's the update! Also, you seriously can't expect me to KILL Alanna can you! Come on now; then it would end terribly! Well REVIEW if you read this update! Thanks to all of those that DID review! 

**SO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer-**Pierce is god. She owns all!


	9. The Duke of Conte

**Betray and Betrayed**

**Chapter Eight-The Duke of Conte**

_Alanna stared at her foggy surroundings. She had been here before! Then, out of the clearing appeared the Great Mother Goddess._

"_Greetings my daughter, how do you fare?" the heavenly being asked._

"_Better Great Mother but why am I here again? I don't _think_ I'm dying," said Alanna in confusion. The last time she checked, she didn't_ appear_ to be dying._

_To her response, the Goddess just burst out laughing at her chosen one's confusion and word choice. Her laughter sounded sweeter than all the other sounds in the world and soothing to Alanna's ears._

"_No my daughter, you are not in danger of dying," she said in amusement, "I simply brought you here to give you advice and something to help when the time comes."_

"_What is it Mother?"_

"_Something with tremendous power and influence approaches. Though I cannot directly tell you what it is, I _can_ help you indirectly. My advice is this. Listen to your heart and follow whatever your instinct tells you, they are correct. To help you with this, I will impart with you a valuable object."_

_Holding out her smooth and pale white hand, the Great Mother held a lump of black coal in her hands. Extending it to Alanna, the Mother handed it to her with the instructions, "Always keep that with you. I am sure you shall come to discover what it can do in time. That is all daughter. Remember; follow what your heart tells you…even in matters of love." _

_With that last reminder, the Great Mother left in a blinding white light from the realm and Alanna drifted back to Tortall._

**

* * *

**Slowly, Alanna opened her eyes, only to blink quickly from the brightness of the sunlight. 

"Alanna!" cried Char as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Char?" she said hesitantly, "Do you think you can let me go for a second?" With her words, Char let her go quickly with a faint blush.

"Oops?" he said in embarrassment. Alanna just shook in head in amusement. _Same old Char. _

"Hmm…so now that I'm back, what happened and how many days has it been?"

Instantly Char's eyes snapped into attention.

"Do you know how worried everyone was! You were out cold for a good two days! All the healing took a lot of your magical energy and almost drained your reserves! If you spent anymore power, you could have been killed!" he ranted. Part, well most, of it was from his fear of losing Alanna and another part angry for her foolishness.

Alanna rolled her eyes. It was rather old by now. When she had first gone to the Tusainian court, Char was like this as well. Whenever she got hurt in the practice courts, he _always_ gave her an earful. After an accident on a battlefield one time, she had to hide the moment he went out of the healer's wing so he would stop his ranting. Alanna just hoped that it wouldn't be like that this time too.

"Char, can you calm down? You are giving me the biggest headache!" she said heatedly.

Finally Char sat down on the chair and started explaining what had taken place in the two days.

"Their majesties are ecstatic that you've healed their son and treaties have started between Tortall and Tusaine. To help with the negotiations, the King and Queen are sending for someone to help, but we've no idea who it is yet."

Alanna thought inside her head. The peace treaty would probably be a good thing. After all, Tusaine was a war torn country. If it solved its problems with Tortall, there would be more funds to put towards other attacking countries such as Galla or the ever bold Copper Isles.

"That's good I guess," said Alanna, "Tusaine could use the extra funds. The small rebellions aren't exactly helping our country," she said with approval.

"That's what I thought too," agreed Char, "but now you've got to get your rest! The healers said that you are to _not_ leave your bed for at least two days," he said seriously.

Alanna rolled her eyes again. Char knew as well as all the Tusainians that Alanna left the healers tent or wing the moment she was better, and there was no stopping her. To do so would almost be suicidal for she _always_ got payback the moment she is at her best.

Char sighed. _At least it was worth a shot._ Shaking his head as a small smile quirked at his lips Char leaned forward and captured her in an embrace saying, "It's good to have you back Alanna," before leaving the room to take care to some business.

**

* * *

**The morning after, Alanna left the care of the Healer's Wing after sneaking away from a couple healers. She had a difficult time getting out of the line of vision of the Duke Bard but managed after he was stalled by a page falling off of a horse. 

As stealthily as possible, Alanna took off towards her chambers. The guest rooms of the palace were quite far from the Hospital Wing and by the time she got there, Alanna was panting slightly from the exhaustion.

Feeling the need to practice the sword, Alanna grabbed her practice sword and went off towards the practice fields. Her large broad sword was similar to the one Coram allowed her to practice with when she trained at the palace. In fact, they were about the same weight with the one in her hand right now slightly heavier to help develop muscles and endurance during a duel or fight.

Going through her paces at an excruciating slow pace to use every muscle possible, Alanna held some poses for a long period of time, causing the muscle sore in her arms right now.

"Alanna!" said a voice.

Quickly, so as to not be caught off guard, Alanna turned around to look at an approaching Jon with Gary and Raoul.

"What are you doing here! Didn't you just get released from the Healers this morning!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Alanna tried her best to not roll her eyes but could feel her anger building. _Why does everyone keep insisting that I must rest!_ Instead she settled for a stiff shrug and sheathed her sword.

"I have to practice since I've been so out of it in ages," she explained, "After all, I can't let others get ahead of me now can I?" she finished cheekily.

The others laughed. Same old Alanna, always practicing just like Alan used to.

"Some things never change," said Gary shaking his head, "As if you need anymore practice," he continued, "I bet we would all be whipped if we dueled you­–even right now!"

Raoul laughed along with the others while Alanna just blushed and started to open her mouth to protest.

"Oi, I don't know about you Sir Gareth," Raoul said teasingly, "but I think anyone can take you!"

That started a round of bantering between the two close friends when Jon suddenly remembered something.

"Mithros!" he exclaimed, "I totally forgot but Roger's coming today for the treaty and I think I saw a carriage coming here before I saw Alanna," he finished.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go meet your cousin!" said Raoul.

"Come on Alanna! You should come too, I don't think you've met Roger before," said Jon before the four took off to the guest rooms that the Duke of Conte always occupied.

Jon knocked on the doors loudly, probably to be heard through the thick wooden door. A moment later the handsomely decorated door opened to reveal a man with the Conte raven black hair and vivid blue eyes. Alanna noticed something different with his eyes though. Instead of the warm and humanlike sapphire in Jonathan's eyes, his held an icy chill with no warmth in them.

"Jonathan!" the Duke exclaimed in a cheery voice thought it did not reach his eyes.

"Hello Roger," said Jon with a smile, "we just wanted to welcome you to the palace and greet you before the ball tonight in your honor."

"Ever so courteous right cousin?" he said with amusement, "And who are your lovely friends here?"

"This is Gary as you know and next to him is Raoul and finally, this is Sir Alanna of Fire Mountain from Tusaine," said Jon while pointing the others out.

"A pleasure to meet you all," he said while looking them all in the eyes which Alanna thought lingered on her a bit longer than on the others.

After bidding the Duke of Conte farewell, all went their separate ways to prepare for the ball. Three were excited but Alanna looked ready to strangle someone…or at least knock some sense into them with a sword.

Needless to say, she was in a foul mood when she arrived at Char's chambers.

"_WHY_ did you not tell me we have a ball to go to!"

Char shifted uneasily. He was well aware that there was nothing that he could say that would ease the situation so he gave her a sheepish look while saying, "I forgot?"

Alanna glared at him but left since the dance would begin soon and she had yet to start on the ridiculous, in her opinion, process of dressing herself in the most absurd gowns. Ever since they had arrived in Tortall and the prospect of a treaty, Char had literally _dragged_ Alanna to Corus to get properly attired for the formal balls and such. All in all, Char suffered a brutal defeat that evening and the next morning.

**

* * *

**Alanna glared at Char for the hundredth time that evening. The pair was getting ready to be announced to the rest of the guests along with the other Tusainian ambassadors along with the Tortallian representatives. 

Char winced as her grip on his hand tightened quite painfully. Finally they heard their names and descended the stairs. Bowing to the King and Queen of Tortall, the pair approached a corner to talk in peace while the rest of the guests were introduced.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it––" asked Char but that was all he got before a glare from the redhead next to him silenced him.

As the music struck up, Alanna prepared to give Char a piece of her mind for forcing her once again to come to the ball in a dress. However, just as she opened her mouth a tap on her shoulder drew her attention.

Turning around, Alanna faced Roger, the Duke of Conte.

"Your Grace, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked diplomatically with a graceful sweep of her cream colored dress. She could hear a small stifling of a laugh and knew that Char was doing his best to suppress a laugh but thought wickedly that he'll just pay tomorrow.

"My lady, I was wondering if you may grace me with a dance?" he asked politely.

"Of course Your Grace, but please call me Alanna."

"Please, call me Roger," he said with a charming smile that Alanna once again noticed didn't reach his eyes. He led her to the dance floor to the start of the waltz. Alanna was well aware of the glares sent her way from most of the female occupants for stealing the Duke's attention. She however, was not aware of two pairs of male eyes glaring at Roger.

"So Alanna, how do you like Tortall?"

"It's fine …Roger but I miss the familiarity of Tusaine," she said faintly, uncomfortable with his interrogation.

"I find that odd for were you not a Tortallian?"

"I was, but not anymore," Alanna answered stiffly.

"I see, so what do you think of the relationships between our countries?" he asked curiously. It was an innocent enough question but Alanna was well aware that there was another objective to it.

"I hope for peace just as much as the next person, and will do what I can for it. War is tiring and now if you'll excuse me your Grace," she said and excused herself with a curtsy and left.

For the rest of the evening, Alanna did all in her power to avoid the cunning and mysterious Duke of Conte.

* * *

**Author's Notes–**Hey sorry for the LOOONG update! My excuse? I've been writing Harry Potter so I'll update this once in a while (maybe once a month?) but until then, this is on hold for a bit! 

Thanks to–_princess of the rogues, NealsChick, who said insanity's a bad t…, Tortall gal, epobbp, megmae, Seeker Carter, Dances With Waves, Pink Squishy Llama, Mercur-Shadowfeather, red rose of love, Shinyobjectslover_, and _Helen_–for reviewing!

**Disclaimer–**Pierce owns everything! I just wish I did!


End file.
